Black Widow
by BlackMaskedBeauty
Summary: The tree's petals were ferociously falling down and faster than usual too. I looked up and saw Mikan lying down on a high branch as she grimaced and clutched her left arm in as she looked down; her black eyes surprised me before they became emotionless once more. She jumped off the branch loudly. Black was her signature color. Ditching was her hobby; this was the new Sakura Mikan.
1. That Black Tangerine

**Okay, I'm aware of the fact that this plot was never part of my poll! But, I don't care! I had this idea swimming around my mind for some time now! Uyy, jeez, I'm not even finished with Royal Romance and I'm already typing this story! Come on, I'm so stupid, either way, I'm gonna type this and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** This will be the first and last disclaimer of me not owning the freakin' awesome characters of Higuchi Tachibana-san. The plot is mine though.**

**Summary:**** He broke her heart; she took care of the rest. Years later, she came back as the Black Widow; the Black Widow with another companion. He'd lost Round 1; he didn't plan on losing Round 2 as well because she was **_**his **_**Black Widow and no one else's. **

**Natsume's POV**

_She's coming back… she's coming back… she's back…_

That was the only thing on my mind… the one and only thing.

I was sprawled across the green grass that moved along with the flowing breeze. I felt the Sakura petals from the Sakura tree I was leaning on land gently on my black raven hair. Using my manga, I blocked the sun's harsh rays from eyes; I didn't need them any more red.

I closed my eyes behind the manga immediately remembering what happened only a few hours before break.

**Flashback**

As usual, the students of class 2-B were noisy as ever. The same pranks were done. Students were flying everywhere, drawing, as well as listening intently to the teachers for some sort of juicy gossip or news.

"Ne, Natsume," I heard my best friend, Ruka Nogi, say.

"Hn," I muttered as my manga remained covering my face.

"Today… today's the day… the anniversary," he hesitated to say. He frantically patted Usagi.

Memories began to flood my mind, but I kept a straight face as I felt my manga slowly slide off my face, "Hn. What anniversary? I don't think it's anything worth celebrating."

"But-"

"Good morning children!" Narumi-sensei walked in. He was no longer wearing his men's clothes. He was back to dressing to the way he did years ago and, for once, his greeting was no longer so depressing and gloomy.

"Ohayo!" greeted everyone except me.

"I have-"

"Great news, huh? A new transfer student from America has just arrived, right?"

Narumi sweat dropped, "Why, yes, but I would deeply appreciate if you'd refrain from using your hearing Alice Takumi-kun."

A boy with glasses and black hair, who always had his head in some sort of book, just shrugged not caring.

"However, Takumi-kun seemed to have not been paying attention because, yes, we have a transfer student, but we have another one!"

Murmurs of joy began to fill the class room as well as questions.

"Are they girls or boys?"

"If she's a girl, then is she hot?"

"They're both hot guys for sure, ne Narumi-sensei!"

"What are their Alices?"

"When will we see them?"

Narumi laughed a laugh he hadn't used in a long time, "It's a boy and a girl! But it happens to be that, let's just say, you kids know one of them from Elementary."

The room went silent for a moment… the only thing heard was an invention Hotaru had working been working on crash to the floor. The only thing _I _could hear was my pulse, beating faster than usual, my palms were sweaty; for once in my life I sat straight in my desk.

"N-no, it can't be," whispered students that I had known for a long time.

"B-But, it can only be her!" I heard Nonoko harshly whisper back.

"B-but there's a boy coming too! I-I mean it doesn't have to necessarily be her, right?" Anna responded to her.

"Hmm... part of the class wasn't with us until 7th so isn't possible that the other part: Koko, Kitsu, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and so on, are the ones that know the transfer student?" asked the other part of the class.

"I think so! No one ever left us."

"I think it is!"

"It definitely is!"

The part of the class that only knew from 7th began to cheer convinced that they knew what was going on. They only knew how they felt…

"Let's see her!" I heard Nonoko and Anna shout in unison. They wanted, scratch that, they needed to know if it WAS her.

"Who said it was a girl? Besides, you'll only see them both after break!"

Right at that moment, the bell and rang and everyone either ran or flew out in a fast manner as if that would make time go faster than it already did.

Time was never fast for me… it was always slow…

**End of Flashback**

"Natsume!" I heard Ruka holler loudly right in front of my face. Proof: my manga slid and he was right before me.

"What do you want," I muttered as I stood up slowly.

"Let's get going to class."

"Why would you want to get to class on time?"

"B-Because she's coming back…" he stuttered as if he was scared that one single word could make me go crazy. He was probably right; he had a right to be scared that I would.

"Narumi never said it was her," I retorted.

"B-But-"

"No, I bet Narumi was only playing with us. Playing with ME because I began ditching class a lot more after that incident.

"But I don't think Narumi would go that far."

"You don't know the pervert the way I do."

"What if it is her?"

"What if it's not?" I said controversially.

"B-But-"

"Shut up already!" I shouted at him as I punched the Sakura tree; the tree's petals showered me a lot faster. I put my hands in my pockets walking away.

He didn't look stunned at all. He wasn't scared. He wasn't surprised. His calm blue eyes studied my face. He understood the true meaning of those three words: I don't want false hope…

"Wait up!" he ran up beside me.

I didn't bother to wait; I didn't bother to be a good friend.

Minutes had passed and none of us dared to talk. The clashing of the metal cords of the swing sets the elementary kids rode on grabbed our ears. The shrieks of joy coming from the Junior High girls when they talked about who their friend had just started dating were like daggers; all of them aimed at both our hearts. The pain was more excruciating for me though than it would ever be for Ruka.

"Orange?" he offered me that devil of a fruit on the palm of his hand.

I turned and glared a glare at him, "No thanks. They bring back rather sour memories."

He gulped. I expected him to. He never did part from me though.

We arrived at our classroom. Narumi was busy humming to some old country song; joyously. As he heard me slam the door shut he just turned my way and smiled, "What's wrong Natsume? A certain person is coming back you know. It's a time of joy!"

I scowled at him, "I've been here for some time and I've seen a lot of people leave, so I can't possibly know who is coming back you know."

I took a seat at my desk with Ruka right beside me. An envelope was plain in sight on top of my desk. The name "Luna Koizumi" was written nicely in cursive on one side of the envelope; the opening had a heart sticker keeping it shut.

"You got one too? From who?" asked Ruka; he gently held the pink envelope in his hand.

"Yeah, from _Luna Koizumi_," he shuddered at the mention of the strawberry-blonde girl.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Simple, not read it."

He seemed as if he was about to protest, but the school bell rang as it covered his mouth.

Immediately, everyone started piling in and in matters of seconds they were all sitting down. No breath could be heard. The usual annoying fly that came in around this time was not seen nor heard. It was as if that person was bug repellent. If that person was really her, then not only was she a bug repellent, she was a personality repellent. I'd always struggled to be myself around her and if it was her who was coming back, then I'd still surely struggle.

"What's up with this tense atmosphere? It's choking me," Narumi said, obviously stalling.

I sighed heavily; annoyed, "Oi, Narumi!"

He turned over to me as he began to open a window on the far side of the room.

A small flame danced on my index finger, "Hurry or your face gets it."

He sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "V-Very well, Natsume."

"HURRY UP!" shouted the Ice Queen. She didn't fail to point her Baka Gun at him.

"O-Okay, okay!" he covered his face with his arms, "Come in guys!"

I could hear everyone that had spent elementary with me breathe in, Hotaru included, as the two new transfer students from America entered.

Disappointment…

As everyone else let loose the breath they had trapped in their lungs because of their disappointment and not because they were relieved, I faintly whispered unconsciously letting out the one word that had had me mal humored for the past 3 years, "Mikan…"

A girl with black-hair that came down to her waist walked in. Her purple streaks and highlights blended in, but popped out of her straight ebony hair. She was tall. She was almost as tall as me. She had curves. She was pretty. Her eyes were black… black... She wore the High School uniform; that was the only thing that was right. Okay, maybe not. It was the girl's uniform, but she didn't wear the vest. She wore the blouse un-tucked and black leggings that went down to her knee and the skirt was shorter than the other girls' even if it didn't reveal a thing. Her shoes weren't converse or vans; they were black biker boots. It seemed like black was definitely her signature color.

Another boy walked right behind the girl. His hair was silver-blue and his eyes were lavender. He was slightly taller than the girl and, like me; he emitted the aura of a cold person. He was handsome and would definitely be added to the roster of boys that the girls fan girl over. He wore the High School uniform the same way Andou-senpai had before he graduated and entered College. He had no signature color; yet, it seemed that if he was to have one, it'd be black.

The girl, I couldn't keep her off my mind. I didn't know her… but, still, that's not what Narumi's smile told me as I inspected the transfer students.

_ This isn't her… it can't be her… she would've screamed my name already… she would've… she would've-_

"Natsume, despite what your surely thinking, time has passed you know and changes have been made because of many reasons one may have unconsciously or unintentionally caused," Narumi's voice busted into my head interrupting my thoughts.

"That sounds as gay as you, you know!" I shouted reclining as I reclined once more in my chair.

He ignored my comment about him and continued to talk, "For those of you who have no idea who this young lady is, and for those of you who do, but deny a crucial fact, this is Mikan Sakura and besides her is Zachary Williams."

I bolted up but didn't leave my chair.

_No… this can't be Mikan… no… no… this is all my fault… she couldn't have…_

The screeching of tables and chair were heard as Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, and Hotaru stood up.

"You have got to be joking Narumi!" Hotaru shouted at him; the Ice Queen had just melted her own kingdom.

"Y-Yeah…!" Nonoko shouted nervously.

"I-It's, that can't be Mikan-chan!" Anna confirmed even more nervous.

"Who's the trespasser?" Sumire asked Narumi suspiciously.

Narumi began to jerk his hands at the girls, "G-Guys this is-"

"Sup, Permy, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru," I heard Mikan greet them. Her voice… even her voice was different; it was a cold voice that could even make me shiver. It was that of a mature woman. It was that of a girl who had cried every night… It was that of a girl who had changed completely…

Hotaru sat down slowly; the other three girls stayed in their position.

"No, no, no," Hotaru muttered, "Baka!" she continued to harshly whisper.

The room was silent. Everybody who hadn't met Mikan before was confused. Their faces were like the faces of a little kid when his/hers parents have begun to fight and the child has no idea what's going on. Still, hormones kicked in.

"Mikan-sama, are you taken?"

"Of course she is you idiot! She's taken by me," another male replied to his friend.

"Zachary-sama! Please be my boyfriend!"

"Zachary-sama! Look over here!"

"No! Over here!"

They'd only been introduced to the class and in a whole minute they had already gained fan boys and fan girls.

I stared intently at her, studying her every move. She sighed suddenly and stomped her foot on the ground and everyone who'd been screaming was immediately frozen. She looked at Zachary and he as well stomped his foot and he began to levitate slowly, balls of fire forming on his palms. No… it wasn't fire… it was a blue fire.

"Anyone else?" I heard her ask boredly as she stomped her foot again and everyone else became unfrozen and Zachary began to descend.

Everyone else was quiet. "Good. My name's Mikan Yukihara, not Sakura. I studied here at Gakuen Alice from 1st grade to 6th, but halfway through 6th grade I moved to the Gakuen Alice in America for personal reasons. And yes, I'm taken."

Groans started to come out of the boy's mouth.

"I'm Zachary Williams," Zachary started his introduction; "I was born in America and attended the Gakuen Alice over there from Pre-K. And, yes, I'm taken as well, by her," he pointed at Mikan.

"WHAAT!" shrieked Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko.

They eyed Mikan continuously and Mikan eyed them.

"Mikan! You didn't really-! But, you said you wouldn't give up on him! You said you liked-"

"So what if I did say that? So what if I did get a boyfriend," Mikan started to state things as her ebony eyes didn't stop from looking bored; they didn't take a break to try on their old cover: happiness, "For your information, I was the one who confessed. Now can we get a move on Narumi? This is getting tiring."

Narumi smiled as if nothing had just happened and that having back Mikan herself was the only important thing…

"Very well then, Mikan sit over there," he pointed towards the seat next to where I sat.

Finally, crimson crash black.

"_I _have to sit over there?" she asked, "Am I getting paid for this?"

"No you're not," Narumi continued to smile.

"Oookay?"she stretched the word "okay," "Where are the cameras then? I just want you to know I'm not one for reality shows or things of the sort."

"Nope," Narumi's smile still didn't falter.

She studied me and scoffed before saying, "I don't think Natsume is Emo or cuts himself anymore, so I don't think he needs his 'little ray of sunshine,' any longer," she said quoting the words "little ray of sunshine" with her hands as she leaned against the chalk board and kicked up one of her boots and reclined it against the wall.

The whole class gasped. I just raised my eyebrow at her as she stared at me in an emotionless way.

Narumi's smile finally twitched, "Natsume was never Emo and he never cut himself. Now. Get. Over. There."

She heaved loudly as Narumi assigned Zachary somewhere on the other side of the room.

I followed her with my eyes. I saw her stop past Hotaru and put her hand into a fist waiting for her "best friend" to respond in a fist pump.

"Don't leave me hanging Hotaru."

"You're not Mikan. Mikan wouldn't fist pump. She'd immediately come and hug me and wait to get hit by my gun," she muttered angrily and softly as she looked at the front of the classroom struggling to avoid Mikan's gaze.

"Well, I guess I'm not Mikan then," she said as she sighed and walked towards her seat. Her dark eyes focusing on me; they were registering abhorrence.

_This is entirely my fault… I should've never done that…_

She sat down without a single word. I needed to get her to talk to me…

"Oi, it's been quite a while don't you think?"

There was no response coming from her red lips.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"A black one cut it off," she responded as she finally turned to face me for a millisecond before she looked back at the board as Narumi wrote in big white words: Free Period!

"I heard black cats were bad luck. Are they?"

"They are. They all are," she said as she began to take out her phone.

"What's the name of that black cat?"

She stayed silent; she scrolled through Instagram and put one of her "Skull Candy" ear buds in her right ear with the music loud enough for me to realize she was listening to "Blood on the Dance Floor," "Black Veil Brides," and "Panic at the Disco." **(A/N: I don't like rock music that isn't old school rock, but I have friends that love any kind of rock music like screamo and grunge. They don't like Blood on the Dance Floor because of the lyrics. Actually, last year, in 7****th**** grade, I had a friend who loved Blood on the Dance Floor… ick (no offense to those who like them. I chose Blood on the Dance Floor because I wanted to show how drastic Mikan had changed soo… sorry!) **

"What'd he do to you?" I asked even though I perfectly knew who and what that cat had done to her.

She stayed silent…. It was like that for every question I asked her. Even if the music was real high I could tell she could listen to me because her thumb twitched when she wasn't texting.

I sighed and realized I'd have to do what I always did. She turned around and I smirked as well as whispering slowly in her left ear, "Polka."

Quickly, she stood up from her chair and grabbed me into a choke hold. I managed to yank out of her grip somehow, but she grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor on the far side of the room where Narumi had opened the window. We each stood on a different side of the classroom now. Everyone's stares were right at us.

"I've had enough of you Hyuuga!" she shouted, "I'm not the little girl you used to know anymore!"

Her brown and coaxing eyes… where were they? What had she done with them…?

Still my arrogance kicked in so I just smirked and replied, "Really? That's not what your print tells me you know. Considering you've "matured" a bit I thought you'd know better, but I guess you don't."

"Ughh! Cool Fire Blast!" she shouted. A ray of some sort of ice blue fire was aimed at me. I dodged it… but not completely… my left arm was burning with pain.

_What the…_

"Where the hell did that come from, Polka?! Your only Alice is Nullification."

"It was. By the time I arrived to America I was detected with the Stealing and Insertion Alices as well."

"Then that means-"

"Yeah, I'm in the Dangerous Ability class."

"Where did the Cool Fire Blast come from then?"

"Is it just me, or did you become an idiot after these 3 years?" she said as she slightly straightened out her posture, "My Stealing Alice let's me steal other people Alices, as in use them. I used Zachary's Alice: Cool Fire."

"Too bad fire beats any kind of cool though," I wanted to ignore the pain in my arm, but I couldn't. It burnt like hell.

"Not in this case Nat-su-kun," she extended my name in a sickly and slutty manner on purpose because she knew that would annoy me, "Pay attention to the words 'cool' and 'fire.' It's one of the hottest fires even though its name contradicts it. Besides, your arm is obviously in pain, so I doubt you'll be able to continue. I automatically win by default."

I slumped down on the floor and grimaced as I clutched my arm as hard as I could trying to ease the burning pain.

I barely managed to keep my eyes open and see her walk towards me… scratch that… walk towards the window behind me and open it.

"There's already an open window," I smirked.

"If I'm gonna get in trouble, I'll get in trouble for something I did," she said not bothering to look at me as the incoming wind blew her hair. It spread the smell of her rose scented shampoo. It reminded me of how back then her hair had smelled of sakura tree petals. What had she traded our meeting spot for? I noticed that her hair was no longer in pig tails; it was all let down and loose.

I heard her jump out of the window even though this was the 3rd floor. Zachary walked over to the same window and jumped out; however, before he did that I managed to hear his six small words in his deep voice: "And the Black Widow finally striked."

As the pain grew stronger in my left arm, I felt myself black out.

_What have I done to my Polka… what have I done…?_

**I feel so happy for having started a 3****rd**** story! It's my 3****rd**** story but my profile says second because I gave away my first fan fiction! Okay, so this idea had been in my mind and constantly had ideas and ughh! I needed to write it on a laptop and not paper! I was having trouble thinking of a title for it and a summary and all of a sudden the song "Black Widow" popped into my mind and that's how the title and summary came to be. It was originally going to be named "Cold Hearts" but it never happened! Also, while I was listening to the song, "When I was Your Man," by Bruno Mars I'm all like: "Fan fiction!" So, I guess I'll eventually add that song… Lol! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I have just updated Royal Romance so I hope you guys enjoy that as well! Sorry I took weeks to update that story too because we were moving and we've been staying with my grandma for about a week so I've been typing this all without Wi-Fi. Either way, sorry and thanks for understanding! Please favorite, follow me and my story and don't forget to review! Because like I said before, reviews are like what keeps the author going the way gas keeps a car running! Please R&R! **


	2. Regret Won't Change the Past

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**

**Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, okay, I actually wrote this one out in my journal and in my opinion it didn't seem so rushed… well I hope you guys enjoy it and reviews!**

**Star Elsie: Woah, slow down and hold your horses! You're going to have to wait a chapter or two 'kay?**

**YoshidaHaru: I laughed too hard at this! I loved your review, so freakin' awesome and funny! I feel so supported! And Ruka is actually with Hotaru in this story, it's just Mikan's leave obviously pained him because she was actually his first crush, so of course it'd hurt him whether he's over her or not. Hotaru will eventually like Mikan, but it'll take a while because negative and negative don't attract… at all…**

**Pretty-awesome-girl11d7: So is the fact that Mikan scares you, good or bad?**

**XxKurayami no tenshixX: Dude! Thanks so much! I feel so special!**

**Disclaimer:**** The song isn't mine. I'm sure a lot of you know the song, but in case you don't, it's "Amnesia," by the band 5 Seconds of Summer. **

** I have a question by the way. Is Mikan scaring you like pretty-awesome-girl11d7?**

**I was actually hoping to receive more reviewers like I had in my first story, but oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I find this a little hard; yet, easy to do since I've never actually dated anyone in my 12 years of living ( almost 13 on the 29****th****!), so I've never actually had my heart broken so… yeah… either way, please enjoy my work! (Btw… I have no idea why I write fan fiction if becoming a writer isn't what I'm aiming for in life…)**

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**

**Natsume's POV (still…)**

I heard her jump out of the window even though this was the 3rd floor. Zachary walked over to the same window and jumped out; however, before he did that I managed to hear his six small words in his deep voice: "And the Black Widow finally striked."

As the pain grew stronger in my left arm, I felt myself black out.

_What have I done to my Polka… what have I done…?_

__**I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted<br>And even though your friends tell me you're doing** **fine**__

***Beep! Beep! Beep!***

I began to slowly open my eyes. Nobody needed to tell me where I was. I've been here many times after my missions. Yup, I was at the hospital… again…

"What the hell happened?" I asked rather groggily as I slowly sat up. There was pain marked at my mid-back- I ignored it. I began to get off my hospital bed and dragged my feet to the end of it to grab the clipboard hanging off of it. As I reached out to get it, the pain in my arm reminded me of the events that surely happened only three hours ago at most. Ignored it and began to read my information.

**Name: Hyuuga, Natsume Age: 14**

**E/C: Red H/C: Black**

**Reason for stay: Collapsed, badly harmed (left arm)**

** Symptoms: Breaks out in a cold sweat constantly accompanied by moaning and, occasionally, mutters "Mikan" continuously**

_Crap…!_

**Doctor attending: Imai…**

I hit the clipboard hard against my head; on purpose…

"Shi-"

"Ah, seems like you're finally awake Natsume," I heard Imai say teasingly.

"Shut up," I answered rather angrily. I felt like he was making fun of me when he mentioned my symptoms. He knew who "that" Mikan was. I stayed in place glaring at him. I could see my reflection in the window behind him. My black hair was tousled just about everywhere. I felt my eyes wet and sticky; as if I had been crying; most probably in my sleep. As Imai grabbed the clipboard from my hand, I trudged to the bed in hope of getting some more rest.

"Wait up, Natsume," he called for me as he raised his hand and wrote some things on my information sheet, "You're fine other than your arm. I just need to heal it."

He walked over to me and placed four of his fingers on my arm. A small light began to shine: a sign of him recording the pain.

_Oh… no…_

"What are you going to do with the pain?" I asked monotonously.

"The same as always," he mumbled his reply as he furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on storing every single bit of it.

A few seconds passed before he dismissed me with the wave of his hand.

I walked out the door, but I was stopped by his voice, "I heard she's back." His tone showed the regret he felt for having said what he just had.

I looked back only to see his face didn't show any regret … only seriousness.

"Yeah…" I muttered audibly.

"She helped you, didn't she? She helped you a lot…" he said looking at the window.

I followed his gaze; the sun had just begun to set.

I mumbled my reply; painfully.

He continued talking, "I've already seen her. It's your turn to help her now." It didn't sound like a plead; it didn't sound like a favor; it sounded like a fact…

**_**_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
>When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?<em>**_**

I didn't say anything as I turned around and headed out the door as I vaguely managed to hear him page for someone.

I walked down the hall for a few minutes randomly; no destination in my mind.

I saw her walking my way. The windows of the hall were open and the passing wind continued to blow at her clothes and black hair with purple highlights. Her black eyes still contained hate, but this time stronger.

_Where the hell is she going?_

I stopped abruptly as I hoped she'd stop as well to talk… but she didn't… what did we have to talk about anyways…?

She walked past me, the breeze continued to spread the rose scent her hair enclosed. Then, in my mind, I heard a voice, _**her**_ voice.

_Imai-san paged for me…_

I felt her turn around the corner; thus, leaving me alone. I began to move my feet and my surroundings suddenly changed to Narumi's room. It didn't take me long to realize that she'd stolen Koko's mind reading Alice, a mind communicating Alice, and a Teleportation Alice.

I saw the door to the classroom open, and, as if I didn't have any control over my body, I entered. Walking slowly, I took in the sight. The class rooms arranged in rows just like a square. Narumi's desk, messy as always, and his care-free writing was still on the green chalkboard. I reached my desk and noticed that I had left Koizumi's letter on my desk. I grabbed it by the bottom left corner as I looked out the window. The sun's yellow rays were patiently becoming orange as the skies began to develop into a pink hue. It was official; the sun was beginning to set. In the far distance, I could see the Sakura Tree, and, instinctively, I walked out the school and to the tree; the letter still in my hand. I stood still as I stared an engraving on the tree's bark; an engraving _I _made. It was a simple heart with the letters, "N x M." I was simple, but that was the only consolation I had from 6th grade and till now in 9th right after she left.

The tree's petals were ferociously falling down and faster than usual too. I looked up and saw Mikan lying down on a high branch as she grimaced and clutched her left arm in pain.

_**Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<strong>_

"Oi! Are you okay?" I called out to her.

She looked down; her black eyes surprised me before they became emotionless once more. She jumped off the branch and landed with a loud 'thud.' Black was her signature color. Ditching was her hobby. And jumping large distances was her thing. I still couldn't believe this was her.

"I didn't think you ever did care about my feelings," she scoffed.

"Imai gave you my pain, huh?"

"Yeah," she said clearly absent-mindedly.

"Aren't you going to complain about it?"

"I've felt worse," she continued to talk in her dull as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

I smirked, convinced I was about to make a good come back, "You just said-"

She snapped… "Just because I've felt worse, it doesn't mean that I'm not in pain," It was time to face the fact that her sweet, calming voice was gone…

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all**_

She shut me up… she shut me up… Mikan Sakura had shut me up… I would've been the one to do that… she broke the silence… "What's that?" She was referring to Koizumi's love letter.

"A love letter from Koizumi," I said as I sighed, and sat down on a root waving the pink envelope in front of my face. She looked at me for a long time before she hesitantly sat three feet away from me. She was obviously distancing herself from me…

I could see her harsh flashbacks of the strawberry-blonde in her eyes as I barely managed to hear her bitter soft mumble, "Koizumi…"

She leaned her head on the tree as she looked up at the many branches and the petals falling delicately right onto her face, "What are you going to do with it?" she continued to ask softly, but this time there was no bitterness in her voice.

Using both of my index fingers and thumbs, I grabbed the letter, "Easy, I'm ripping it up."

Before I even managed to damage it, she quickly grabbed it with a swipe of her hand.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. She stood up slowly; her back was turned at me. I could see her hands clenching the letter as much as I could see the effort she was making to not damage it. She had turned her face away from me, not because she ashamed of her actions, but because she was trying to hide her bitter face full anguish; full of sadness; probably on the verge of tears.

She began to whisper slowly and harshly as she turned around revealing her face full of sadness; full of pain; full of the past, "Don't… don't you dare rip up that poor girl's letter…"

**_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can<em>_ escape_**

I just mocked her demand, "Poor girl? Please, she's the reason you suff-"

"SHUT UP HYUUGA!" she shouted. The birds that had been resting in their nests peacefully flew away at the sound of her voice, "T-that poor girl. SHE PUT HER THOUGHTS INTO HER LETTER JUST LIKE I HAD!" I could see her hand that had been clenching the letter begin to shake a little before she began to harshly whisper once more, "J-Just read her letter. She doesn't deserve the pain I went through with you…"

**_'Cause I'm not fine at all_**

**Mikan and Natsume have a synchronized flashback! xD (I think I just created something brilliant!)**

_(I'm writing this in 3__rd__ person to make it easier for me, but Mikan and Natsume are the ones having the flashback despite how I write this!)_

_ "Ohayo!" greeted a cheery brunette as she entered her 6__th__ grade homeroom classroom._

_ "Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" greeted back Narumi-sensei in full vigor._

_ "Hotaru! I'm doing it! I'm finally doing it!" she shouted to her best-friend._

_ The Ice Queen gave off one of her rare smiles and a small nod before she randomly said, "Here's my congratulatory gift."_

_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

_ "Hotaru! You're such a meanie!"_

_ "Be quiet, will you? And 'meanie' isn't a word. Baka."_

_ Mikan crossed her arms childly even if she was in the 6__th__ grade, "Yes it is!"_

_ "That's not what our author's Microsoft Word is saying every time she types it."_

_ "Whatever! Ne, do you want to see it?"_

_ "See what?" she said opening her desk and placing her gun inside of it._

_ "The __**thing**__," Mikan continued to say hinting._

_ "I guess, maybe I'll get money of out this…"_

_ As Hotaru finished reading Mikan's "thing" Natsume walked in with Ruka right beside him as accustomed._

_ Mikan's face began to flush as she waved her hello at both of them. Natsume just 'tched' at Mikan's greeting muttering something about how someone could be so energetic in the morning while Ruka responded back his 'hi' softly as he blushed._

_ The bell rang and class started. For Mikan, the day dragged on and on and on. As each lesson was covered she couldn't help but stare out the window thinking and thinking:_

_ I hope he accepts it… I hope he accepts __**me**__…_

_ Eventually, the bell for break rang, and as always Mikan ran to the Sakura Tree, waiting for her daily meeting with Natsume._

_ As she clenched the letter in her hands praying everything would go well, Natsume appeared out of nowhere in front of her face._

_ "Ahh!" Mikan screamed in surprise, "N-Natsume!"_

_ "Hey Polka," he said in a small greeting as he released his grip from the tree's low branch._

_ "C-call me by my name for once…" she stuttered frantically._

**_The pictures that you sent me there still living in my phone_**

**_I'll admit I like to see them; I'll admit I feel alone_**

_ "What's wrong with you? You're not being annoying," he said in his bored/cold voice._

_ She stayed silent before she managed to spit out, "W-what would you do if- if your best friend liked you…?"_

_ He raised an eyebrow, "Ruka likes me?"_

_ "What?! No! I mean yes! Wait no-no!"_

_ "So he's gay?" Natsume continued to press._

_ "No he's not gay! He doesn't like you!"_

_ "Where are you going with this then?"_

_ "I meant what if a friend of yours, a girl, liked you… what would you do?"_

_ "I don't know… do what I always do: reject her… I guess."_

_ "Oh," Mikan said sadly before she handed him a simple white envelope, "Here…"_

_ "What's this?" he asked examining the letter…_

_ "A love letter…" Mikan barely manage to whisper…_

_ He stayed silent for a moment, and did something only Ruka would've been able to see: he blushed and widened his eyes in both shock and hope. But, he did something no one would ever think he would do: he tore the letter in half and the halves in smaller halves and so on and so on until the letter looked like snow…_

_ Mikan's eyes began to tear up and she sobbed quietly…_

_ "W-Why, why… why didn't just reject me like you've rejected the other ones…" she managed to choke out between sobs._

_ He sighed as he massaged his temples, "Please don't cry; I'm not good with anyone crying."_

_ Mikan stood up slowly and ran off to the direction of the high school in search for her Uncle Koizumi. She'd changed her mind. She'd go to America and leave everything behind even if it meant losing Hotaru and the rest of her friends…"_

**End of the Synchronized Flashback**

"I liked you… more than a friend," I randomly whispered, "It's just that… other boys that didn't have a crush on your friends had a crush on you," I continued to talk remembering Ruka's face and other random boys' faces who seemed to have tried to get close to her before, "I liked you… I really did…"

**_**_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_**_**

"So did I, but, now… it's all in the past…" she murmured.

The sky became darker as another breeze blew through the hill **(A/N: What's up with me and breezes? xD)**

Once more, I smelled her rose scent. I still couldn't get that one question out of mind:

_What happened to her smell of Sakura…?_

I could only guess part of it. "Where did you meet Zachary," I managed to ask knowing the answer to my question was related to Zachary.

_**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**_  
><em><strong>It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long<strong>_

She smiled a nostalgic smile before she complied, "I'd just arrived to America. I was constantly bullied by the girl's because I was his partner; same as here. He refused to help me out when it came to showing me around school; same as you. He helped me when it came to the girl's who bullied; same as you. A certain day I stumbled across a rose garden and found him there. Slowly, it became both of our safe havens; just like me, you, and the Sakura Tree, but roses began to take up most of the spot in my heart that I had for them. In the end, I developed feelings for him, and I was too scared to confess because of my experience with you. But, one night, during a mission for the DA (Dangerous Ability) Class, I was close to death and I realized that it wouldn't matter if I confessed or not if I did die. He accepted my feelings and, by miracle I survived."

**_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<em>**

I looked away from her and asked another question, "Is there still some sort of chance for us both?"

**_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_**

Without looking back at me, she replied with a simple, "No."

I felt myself begin to suffocate slightly as I asked another question, "Do you love him?"

"Yeah," she continued to respond without emotion.

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<br>**_

I faced her back once more as I dared ask a question I already knew the answer to, "Why?"

**_If today I woke up with you right beside me  
>Like all of this was just some twisted dream<br>I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
>And you'd never slip away<br>And you'd never hear me say_**

She turned around letting me see her soft unresponsive face as she replied her answer in a soft, monotonous tone, "Because he filled that hole in my heart that you left."

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the make-up running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the stupid little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<br>**_

_****_**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**No, I'm really not fine at all**

**Tell me this is just a dream**

**'Cause I'm really not fine at all...**

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**

**I'm really sorry about this being so short! I'm just so sleepy so, good night!**

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**


	3. When I was Her Man

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been to lazy to type this sooo… gomen! Either way, I hope you enjoy this! Oh, if you haven't, re-read the 2nd Chapter of Black Widow because I was initially supposed to add a song in there, but I had totally forgotten and I just added it the other day!**

**Reviews:**

** Miyoko-tan: Aww thanks! I really appreciate it! It makes me think my writing skills have improved…!**

** AnimeMango: Yeah… there probably is no hope for him…**

** StarElsie: Well, it's not that he's mean… what he did was mean… but you know… he was just too scared to fight for Mikan…**

** YoshidaHaru: Aww, thanks a lot for your use of caps and OMG SHUT UP! Sorry, totally lost it! Is it that obvious that Zachary is a you-know-what for Natsume… sort of makes me mad that I made it so obvious so I sort of lost it… sorry! I really am! Either way Mikan was talking about Hotaru's brother and to page, means to call. For example, you know how at schools they use a PA system to say things like, "Oh… blah… blahh… blahh… please come to the office!" That's called paging. And if you recall, Natsume had said that he barely heard Imai page for someone. Mikan will still call Hotaru by her given name and her brother by his last name! n_n I'm re-reading this and it sounds confusing… gomen…!**

** Pretty-awesome-girl11d7: Great! I was actually getting worried for a second there!**

** XxCrimsonFlamesxX: Thank you so much for your comment!**

**Disclaimer:**** The song does not belong to me…**

**Song:**** When I was Your Man**

**Artist:**** Bruno Mars**

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**

**Natsume's POV**

_**PFFFT!**_

"Give me a lap Sakura, Williams, Hyuuga," shouted our P.E coach.

Mikan stuck out her tongue out in disrespect. "It's Yukihara you baka," she shouted as she began to run off in the direction of the field along Zachary. I ran past them and like always she ignored me.

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now****  
><strong>**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same****  
><strong>**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down****  
><strong>**'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

We hadn't talked after her little reminder of my greatest regret. Not even after they announced her star ranking as a special star and Zachary's as a triple star. It was all out of control… I stopped seeing her outside of class and during break, and, around that time, Hotaru began to black mail me into running errands for her at Central Town. Her eyes didn't contain that typical mischievous twinkle anymore when she blackmailed; not with me at least. Every time she did, all I could see was pain, grudge, and her want for revenge. I soon realized why as well as the reason she'd send me, and only me, on those errands. Every time I was doing those errands I'd see them both… together… she'd be sitting down on a bench besides him, asleep, as she'd softly lean her head on his broad shoulder while he held her small and delicate hand or they'd be in the middle of the park, her small petite body pressed against his as he hugged her gently; yet, firmly. And, as if to avoid the further death of my heart, I'd look away fast every time he slowly bent down towards her lips to give her a small tender kiss. Each day, I came back even more mal humored. With each black mail personally given by Hotaru the want for revenge in her eyes minimized until, one day, she simply went up to me and, with her usual unimpressed voice, she told me, "I just needed you to see what you did to my little tangerine…"

We didn't talk not even when she was deemed worthy of being in the DA (Dangerous Ability) class along with Zachary…

We didn't talk… not even they assigned her as my seat partner… again…

It was all out of control…

I saw the coach as I neared the end of the lap, still being the first one about to finish, except Polka miraculously caught up to me. She came in first, and then her boyfriend passed me as well coming in 2nd. I was last… and I, Natsume Hyuuga, was never last…

"One minute," the coach's aide announced my time.

_Don't tell me she'll beat me at math later…_

I nearly laughed at my thought.

_That'll be the day…_

"2nd place goes to Natsume Hyuuga with a 99 while 1st place goes to M-Mikan S-Sakura," stuttered Jin-Jin as he continued to look at both our tests…

Both Mikan and I walked up to Jin-Jin's desk, amidst the student's murmur I could hear Hotaru whisper, "The Zombie Apocalypse is approaching…"

I took my test and confirmed that Jin-Jin didn't need new eye glasses.

"Hn," I heard Mikan steal "my catchphrase" in an I-thought-so tone.

The bell rang in that moment signaling the other students to pack up their things. Mikan picked up her bag and walked over to Zachary and whispered in his ear. He nodded abruptly and gave her a small peck on her cheek before walking out.

"Oi, Natsu!" she called out to me as I finished packing my things before I headed out to lunch.

I raised an eyebrow, "Natsu? Hn, where's Natsume?"

"I buried it deep in hell last time I knew about it…" she stated looking me as her eyes became dull as if she was possessed or something.

I gulped for a moment before changing the subject, "What did you want anyways?"

I looked back at my backpack and finished placing in my binder. She sighed and jumped up right on my desk and sat on it, "Persona… he wants you to train me and Zachary in a practice mission."

I look up for a moment; stunned. "I don't think your ready…" I looked back down again trying to avoid her gaze.

She sighed heavily in annoyance. She criss-crossed her legs and turned to look at me. She cupped my face in her hands and pulled me close to her to the point our noses touched. "He said you're doing it… and when Persona says something we do it… or have you forgotten…?"

Her eyes were no longer dull; they were sharp now and full of authority.

_They should've stayed dull…_

My eyes continued to study her black orbs. Back then, besides her personality, her brown eyes soothed me… they calmed me down, and their effect was even greater when she smiled. I was still attracted by her eyes, but now they were black and full of authority; full of hatred; full of pain…

"It wouldn't be my first mission…" she stated slowly.

I continued to stare at her; my eyes wide in shock…

_She said it herself… she wasn't the little girl I used to know…_

She sighed in aggravation. "Do me a favor and stop staring at me pervert. I'm dating Zach," she demanded as she let go of my face and jumped off the desk.

She walked away, stopped at the door and, without turning back to look at me, she said, "He says to meet here tonight at exactly 9 pm." She turned the corner and I vaguely managed to hear her monotonous voice, "See ya, Natsu."

In Japan, we use different honorifics. –Sama is for an upper class like a monarch, or for the hottest guy in school in shoujo manga. –San is someone you have respect for like your grandparents, or someone you just meant. –Chan and –kun are honorifics for people you have a close bond- -chan is for girls while –kun is for boys. Calling someone by their last name is like saying –san: you respect them. Calling someone by their given name is like saying –chan or –kun. Shortening their given name is a closer bond that –chan or –kun cannot replace; however, even if Mikan was calling me Natsu that didn't mean we had a close relationship- it was simple mockery when it came out of her mouth…

The rest of day passed and by the time 8:50 came around I said my goodbye to Ruka as he headed for the dorms.

"Natsume…" Ruka called for me softly… "You're going to another mission aren't you…? Aoi is no longer in danger… you don't need to anymore…"

"Aoi's safe; but, not Mikan… not right now at least…"

It was as if I could hear his eyes widen in shock… "S-she's… tell me it's not-"

"Real?" I asked sarcastically, "It's as real as my feelings for her. A girl with Alices like hers is made sure to be used to the maximum…"

I was about to walk away, but I felt Ruka's grab on my shoulder, "N-Natsume… p-protect her… do it for me… and Hotaru… we love her too much to have lost her like this emotionally… we both don't want to lose her again physically either."

I didn't sigh; I didn't breathe; I just walked away towards Narumi's classroom and, like I expected, the door was open. I walked in and took in the sight: the moon's light bathed the room, lighting it up in white. Mikan's pale fair skin became even paler; thus her black hair popping out. She wore a black skull mesh top over a black tank top, and replaced her beige uniform skirt with a red plaid skirt that looked like the ones the elementary kids wear. She still didn't fail to add her biker boots to her outfit. And for a reason I didn't know, she'd replaced her purple highlights with red ones.

Zachary just wore black male skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and a red plaid shirt unbuttoned as he layered it over a plain black shirt… His lavender eyes seemed to have become green and his hair became even lighter with the moonlight. He was sitting on a desk and Mikan was sitting on his lap with a straight back as if she was some rich girl sitting on some sort of expensive chair.

**It all just sounds like oooooh…****  
><strong>**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize****  
><strong>**That I should've bought you flowers****  
><strong>**And held your hand****  
><strong>**Should've gave you all my hours****  
><strong>**When I had the chance****  
><strong>**Take you to every party****  
><strong>**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
><strong>**Now my baby's dancing****  
><strong>**But she's dancing with another man**

"Your 5 seconds late Hyuuga…" I heard Polka _**state**_.

"5 seconds don't really make a difference now do they…?"

"On the contraire Hyuuga," I heard Zachary say as he slipped his hands around Polka's waist finding each other once again so they could hold her, "time does matter; especially in this profession…"

"They're right Natsume…" I heard a chilling voice whisper into my ear…

"Persona…" I muttered.

"If you would've been here 5 seconds earlier, this conversation would've been disregarded and you would've already thought of a plan…"

"Plan…?"

"Yes," he began to walk up to Narumi's chalkboard as he held his hands behind his back, "I'll be giving you a scenario and certain tools to work with. Within your typical range of 5 seconds think up a plan for them both to follow along with you."

I nodded.

"Your scenario is the following: information about our DA class has been leaked to our enemy over at Williams' Academy. Your job: break into the academy's actual main office and into their computer as well and retrieve the files. To do so, use only the grappling hook, make-up kit, and a bobby pin I'll be equipping you with. I'll also be giving you three only two comms unit to keep in touch. You must use ALL the tools and no more."

"Tch. A little hard on us aren't you Persona…?" She scoffed.

"But you, my little Tangerine Princess, should understand better than all people that life can be harder as well…"

I heard her cuss and swear under her breath as she made sure Persona could hear.

"Natsume," he turned to me, "I presume you know where Williams' Academy is. I expect you to lead them over there without your usual fuss…"

"You have nothing to use against me anymore…" I sneered at him.

He bent down toward my ear once more and whispered out Mikan and Zachary's earshot, "I have Mikan and her relationship with Zachary… killing you this way would be faster wouldn't it…?"

He straightened out his posture and patted my shoulder. "Shall we go, Kuro Neko, White Wolf, and Tangerine Princess?"

Polka swiftly got off of Zachary's legs and walked up to Persona. She "tip-toed," so her face would be at Persona's level. "Do not make the mistake of calling me Tangerine Princess ever again… you know my name… now use it…"

Zachary maintained his face emotionless; he'd obviously seen this situation a lot of times. I, on the other hand, hadn't. For a split second I considered gulping in fear.

Even though his mask hid it, I just knew Persona's eyes danced in amusement. "Very well _**Black Widow**_…" he emphasized her code-name as he did a flourish using 3 masks.

The name actually widened my eyes in shock… she was a _Black Widow_. And nothing could ever be able to deny that…

"Thank you," she said in a sarcastic demeanor as she grabbed two of the masks and gave a white one to Zachary.

"Put it on and once you three are finished make sure to go to the meeting spot."

"Meeting spot?" Zachary asked unimpressed.

"Natsume-kun here will take you there, so don't you worry a thing. Until later…"

Then, as if nothing, he vanished into thin air. I looked back and saw that Mikan joined Zachary in doing an unimpressed face as if this wasn't new to them and they'd seen it before…

"It's not the first time we've seen it Natsu."

I turned around and headed for the window, "I'll show you guys William's Academy."

"We know where it is. We're new, but we're not idiots."

"How would you know where it is Polka?"

"First of all: I saw it on the way back here in the plane and second of all: believe it or not, but I have connections."

I looked at Zachary and he said, "She's right Hyuuga."

"Suit yourselves…" I muttered looking back as I prepared myself to jump out the window onto the nearest tree branch.

"We will," I heard her say.

And, as if nothing, 2 figures passed me through the window flying in mid-air using a pair of what seemed to be swan wings.

"What the-"

"Hell?" I heard another monotonous voice behind me.

"Well, hello to you too Imai."

"I let them use them with a price of 500 rabbits each," she continued to talk without greeting me as she held and pet Ruka's bunny in her arms.

"Since when do you charge such low prices?" I asked knowing that the price she had given them was barely even 5% of her usual price.

"Ever since my grudge against her vanished and my grudge for you was born."

"Don't tell me-"

"Yup, I'm blaming it on you Hyuuga. It's your fault Mikan turned out to be like this. It's your fault my OTP was ruined. Because of you, I've lost great money on the bet I made of you too ending up together."

"That's your fault for betting…"

Even if the moonlight was hitting her amethyst orbs, they began to look black, "It's _your _fault for making me lose it. She loved you Hyuuga! I still remember what she wrote in that letter. I still do! Do you want to know what it said…?!"

**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways****  
><strong>**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life****  
><strong>**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…****  
><strong>**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes****  
><strong> 

I faced the floor as if it was the most interesting thing I've ever seen, "No… I don't…"

"Natsume," she began to recite.

"Be quiet Imai…" I told her.

"I'm aware you probably don't think anything else of me than just another "annoying" girl. I know you most probably won't accept my feelings. Still, I'm risking it."

"Shut up!" I began to say with a stronger voice.

"I love you Natsume… your annoying as hell and the fact that you know my daily print annoys me… but… I've learned to love when you tease me…"

My heart was aching and it seemed like being burnt alive was the best option in that moment. The guilt rushed in through my veins as I looked at her face.

She didn't stop droning on Polka's letter, "I've learned that you're a nice person deep inside… I know this because of the countless times you've helped me against Luna and other girls…"

"IMAI SHUT UP ALREADY!" I couldn't take it anymore…

She still didn't stop, "even if it was for a few seconds… I still treasure when you helped me from Mochu on my first in the academy. I realize you won't accept my feelings for sure, but I just want you to know I love you Natsume."

She finished and I sank down to my knees. I felt my eyes wet with invisible tears that were threatening to fall…

"You're feeling pain, aren't you?" she scoffed before continuing, "Compared to hers this isn't as much…"

I stayed quiet as I slowly began to stand up.

She didn't stop and consider my feelings for a second at least, "I wasn't there for her in America… only Williams was… _you_ weren't there for her… only Williams! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE…! NO ONE WAS THERE FOR HER! ONLY HER EFFING BOYFRIEND…! I've practically lost 3 years of a relationship with her because you!"

I couldn't take it anymore. With a heavy heart, I trudged towards her and pushed her hard toward the wall. She let of Usagi-chan and he quickly jumped away to cower in a corner. I grabbed her neck, raised her off the floor keeping her against the wall and stared into her eyes. "You have Amanatsu, your robot," I spat at her, "I don't have a Polka robot like you. I have nothing. I can't say I have Ruka because he's yours as well. I have no one… Stop blaming it on me… I rejected her in a horrible way I ADMIT IT! I did it and, even if it doesn't justify it, I did it because I was too scared to fight for her!"

I could tell I was hurting her, but she didn't even flinch or show a hint of worry. She managed to say between coughs as she struggled to avoid my gaze as she tried moving her head so she could look up at the ceiling, "Then go… go and get her back… make your move… I got my ending with Bunny Boy… she deserves hers with you…"

I let go of her abruptly and she fell down to the floor panting… Usagi jumped back to her hurriedly.

"Hyuuga… just… just this once… I'll make an exception… I'll let you use my teleportation device," she continued for gasp for air as she threw a device on the floor that went from its small size to a bigger one.

I jumped on it and said, "Imai… thank you… Teleport to Williams' Academy."

In an instant I appeared in front of the academy after a series of flashes…

"Hyuuga! You're 10 minutes late!" I found Zachary reclining against the black gate by himself.

"Where's Polka?" I said wanting to forget my chain of actions… I'd surely pay for them soon enough…

"She went to get something from the vending machines."

I looked around, "I don't see any."

"Oi, Zach! I'm back!" I heard Mikan call as she jumped over the 10ft gate clenching a carton of something to her chest.

My inward reaction was the same as when I first saw Narumi wearing his tutu.

"When someone claims for something to have high-tech security, it's just another way of saying, 'Our guards inside are so good, it doesn't matter if we leave the gate locked or unlocked,'" she said since she had obviously read my mind.

"Why did you jump over then?" I asked her hoping I could win once at least against her.

"Look up the word swag, would you?" she said walking toward Zachary as she randomly poked a white straw through a carton of what seemed to be black coffee. And when I say randomly, I mean randomly as in poking the hole in the literal corner of the box.

Without even giving me a chance to respond she looked toward me and continued, "Now what are we supposed to be doing…?

"Doing a practice mission, what else you idiot?"

"You're the idiot, Hyuuga," she hissed like a serpent, "I meant what's the plan you created in those five seconds you were given…?"

"After finding out that the gate was open, I'm just going with the flow."

She rolled her eyes, but Zachary just walked away holding her hand as he led her through the campus.

We found the doors leading inside the Academy open. There was a vending machine next to it and right in front of it were three guards lying on the floor.

I sweat dropped as I heard her say, "Blame them… they weren't supposed to intervene between me and my coffee."

"I swear I heard something Kail!" a man promised.

"It can't hurt to look. We should check it out," a man that sounded older complied.

We walked inside quickly. "Williams you're the white fox. Put your mask on and distract them, then try to reach the security cameras. If you did try and make sure to communicate through these comms," I commanded.

"I don't try, I do…"

"Well then, do what I say."

He nodded and turned around.

"Wait up, Hyuuga. Zach, don't tell me you're really going to go through this," Mikan scolded him.

He began to walk away, "Of course I am."

She grabbed his hand in a fleeting moment, "I know you're not gonna stop, so let me go with you."

"You're not, it's too dangerous."

"It's not my first time! Remember that mission! I survived the close call!" she began to talk with force.

I heard Zachary sigh in worry. He turned around and pulled her close to him. Her hands were on his chest and she buried her face in them as he hugged her. "Mi, I'm not making that mistake of letting you come with me again. So please stay here. I promise I'll be fine."

Even if it was in her monotonous voice I felt fear in her voice as she whispered slowly, "But Zach-"

"I'll be fine and I'll be back."

"Promise…?"

"Promise," he promised kissing her forehead lightly. He put on his mask which was similar to mine, but it was white and had the picture of a wolf instead and ran away.

I kept my eyes on Polka. She kept her stance normal… I could've sworn she was fine… but I knew she wasn't… and that's what pained me the most…

**It all just sounds like oooooh…****  
><strong>**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize****  
><strong>**That I should've bought you flowers****  
><strong>**And held your hand****  
><strong>**Should've gave you all my hours****  
><strong>**When I had the chance****  
><strong>**Take you to every party****  
><strong>**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
><strong>**Now my baby's dancing****  
><strong>**But she's dancing with another man**

She put on her mask. It was the same style as Persona's, but hers was black and it looked like it was made of spider webs. "What are you looking at?" she asked coldly, "We need to finish this soon, you know."

I chuckled and she glared daggers at me, "We're going up the vent, so we can be on top of the main computer."

"Or we could use the grappling hook we're supplied with to break down that door over there that says 'Main Computer. Do Not Enter," she said pointing at a door that was on the other side.

"I thought you were all about getting in trouble?" I asked her suspiciously putting my mask on as well.

"Breaking down a door with a grappling hook sounds cooler than crawling through a cramped and stinky vent," she said.

"Well I'm the leader and this is my plan, so get the hell up there!" I whispered harshly as I began to open the vent.

"Like I give a f-"

"Don't you even dare say that word," I told her as I boosted her up.

I wall jumped up to the opening. "Follow me."

"First of all: like you haven't said it before and second of all: why should I follow you…?" she retorted.

I looked back at her and smirked, "Because 1) this wouldn't be my first time coming here and 2) you wouldn't want me to find out your print right now… now would you…?"

She scoffed in disgust, "Pervert much?"

Without further complaints she followed behind me. We eventually reached our destiny: the vents right above of the main computer.

Looking through the open cover from above she alleged, "I can't see much… but I hear from far away that some guards are planning to come over here in about 5 minutes…"

I placed my hands on top of the cover ready to take it off, "Let's beat the odds then…"

"The hell are you doing, Hyuuga?" she hissed in anger.

"Trying to complete the practice mission?! What else do you think I'm doing?!"

She slammed her hands on the cover. "There's an effing fine line between reality and what a little boy who wishes he could be Batman wants to do."

I turned to her and spat back sarcastically, "There's also a fine line between being Batman's girlfriend and _actually _thinking you are Batman's girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah?" she began to raise her voice without losing her sarcasm, "I'm sure you're _my_ Batman!"

"Well I look the part better than Zachary."

"Well he's a _real_ hero! Unlike some "Batman" Iknow!"

"Forget it! You can't have your own Batman and be a Black Wid-"

Then, in the next moment, I didn't know what hit me. I don't know how, but considering we were in a vent, it must have been hard for her to jump on me, _land_ on me and slam her small and delicate hand-that wasn't so delicate in the end- on my mouth.

"You're going to shut up now, and be quiet till the guards leave," she whispered harshly as she pointed most probably at some guards below. I couldn't tell in that moment. The only thing my crimson orbs could see was her inviting, thin; yet, full red lips as they moved hurriedly in anger.

I was about to retort before she managed to get off me quickly and tried to cough quietly in her arm… she couldn't control it…

"What's that…? It sounds like someone's in between the walls or something…"

"Well Sir Williams did say to be alert… he says our enemy academy may try to pull some stunts…"

"We'll need to hurry up with the firewall programming then…"

I looked back at her. She was pretty much curled in a ball as she sank her head in her knees. I saw her mask thrown on the floor most probably because of the jerking of her head. "Oi, don't cough so loud, you're going to give us away…"

She turned to me revealing for a second the pleading of her dark, murky eyes. "F-front… pocket… n-now… my… in-" she managed to sputter between her soft; yet hard coughs. Seeing she was unable to finish, I reached into the front pocket of her skirt and took out a tube. Her eyes brightened up in hope for a second before she snatched the tube from my hand and placed it into her mouth as she occasionally breathed in and out. She placed the tube back into her skirt and she mumbled, "Asthma attack… the dust… it gave me an asthma attack…"

I had finally noticed that the vent had dust and realized that as we fought she had probably breathed in a big amount.

"It seems like the guards will be here sometime… we should wait," she said- no commanded.

There was nothing else to do, so I complied. "Oi, why did you want to stop Zachary?" I asked randomly trying to make most of our "quiet" time.

"Because I'm scared of losing him…" I managed to take a glimpse of her monotonous eyes before she hid them behind her mask once again.

"You're lying."

She reclined as much as she could on the vents wall- "Dang it… you weren't supposed to figure it out that easily…" she muttered tiredly, "Connect the dots oh-so-smart-Kuro-Neko. This is Williams' Academy and Zach's last name is Williams. What do you make out of that…?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, the principle here is his uncle. His dad died when he was younger and so did his mom. He was left under the custody of his uncle, Jacob Williams. He found out he was Alice- a powerful one at that, and sent on missions in the American Branch he has over there. That's where we met each other."

We kept silent before another question crossed my mind. "What happened to Sakura?"

"Hm…?" she asked feigning her not having heard.

"What happened to Sakura?" I demanded to know.

"Sakura's dead," she said it bluntly.

"Dead…? You make it sound like you killed yourself."

She turned to face me quickly before she began to dis me, "_You_,of all people, should understand that Mikan Sakura _is_ dead. I made sure of that and replaced her with Mikan Yukihara."

**Although it hurts****  
><strong>**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong****  
><strong>**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late****  
><strong>**To try and apologize for my mistakes****  
><strong>**But I just want you to know**

There it was again… that name… that name that left such a sour taste on my tongue…

"Where'd you get that from? An anime?" I asked remembering that was her favorite past time before.

"Don't you dare talk bad about my dad's name."

"You found him… didn't you?"

"I found his _body_..." she said naturally.

_That isn't weird… _

"It's not weird, it's painful…" she said, "Oi, seems like they've finally left and activated some invisible lasers… we're gonna have to be careful. You can take the cover off now, Hyuuga."

I took it off hurriedly realizing we'd lost a lot of time off of the mission.

"Oi, give me the grappling-" my voice trailed off seeing she had wasted no time and simply jumped off the vent down to the floor then back up.

"Almost forgot something," she said as she began to push the bunch of dust into the room; thus, the lasers becoming visible.

In that moment, I possibly would've considered respecting her until it hit me. We were supposed to use EVERYTHING we were supplied with. We had to use the grappling hook to lower ourselves down, but nooo… she went ahead and jumped down… again…

I lowered myself with the grappling hook as I almost screamed at her, "We're supposed to use everything we were supplied with! The make-up kit was supposed to be used for what you did used the dust for…!"

"You know… I don't really care," she stated in a board manner as she began to type on the computer the guards had only upgraded, "If I didn't do that, I'd keep getting an asthma attack… and I'm sure Zach would blame you for my death."

"It doesn't matter… we get graded for this…!"

She raised an eyebrow in mock as she finally stopped typing, "Graded…? Tell me, since when does the great Natsume Hyuuga care about grades?"

_Ever since you gave a meaning to my life…_

She walked towards me, "Wrong… there is no meaning to life… and it seems that, just like me, you'll be finding out the hard way."

She then randomly began to take out a mirror from nowhere and applied foundation on her face. My heart skipped a beat for a moment before I realized she had taken the make-up out of my uniform pocket. I still had the bo- nope… she had taken the bobby pin too so she could pin her bangs back…

"The hell are you doing with our supplies…?! We need that!" she paid no attention as she resumed typing on the computer, "And stop using that computer! We practically just failed our practice mission! No actual information was leaked…!"

She didn't bother looking up; I could see the reflection of the computer screen in her dark ebony eyes, "I'm following your orders of using _everything_ as you put it. Also, you're an idiot. The effing guards put up a firewall because 'Alice Academy would pull a little stunt' on them, remember?" the computer made a whirring sound before a disk popped out of the tower and was no sooner grasped by Polka's hand.

"Oi, Zach, I got the information. Your theory was right, information was actually leaked out. Over," she said as she put her hand over her ear… yup… she had also taken the comms unit too.

I heard some buzzing before I saw a smirk take over her red mouth accompanied by a forbidding mischievous look in her eyes. "Thanks Zach. It seems like I'll finally get something to look forward too."

She didn't bother saying "over" as she hurriedly walked to the dangling grappling hook and began to scurry up. "Oi, Hyuuga. You may want to hurry up. The guards are coming back and let's just say they don't seem too happy to know that their computer was infiltrated."

"Where do you think you're going…?"

We both turned back to see a guard dressed in an orange jumpsuit. He wore a buzz cut on his head and had many pale pink scars on his forehead and cheeks. He grinned as he took hold on his gun.

Polka, who was now calmly lifting herself into the vent, said serenely, "Somewhere so you can't catch us. TELEPORT NOW!"

In a matter of seconds my scenery had changed.

"Go. Now!" I heard her scream as she pushed me to go ahead.

"Hey! Don't you dare escape!" the guards shouted in his gruff voice. I heard a brief _bang_. I closed my eyes rapidly and opened them just as fast only to see a small that had traveled through the vent.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO YOU IDIOT!" Mikan shouted at me as she pushed me again. This time I began to move. We "galloped" through the vent on all fours as the sound of more shots were fired right behind us before the sound of an emergency alarm was heard.

"Zach! Can you hear me?" she asked hurriedly.

I heard some static before she replied to whatever he said angrily, "Why the hell would you want to?!"

More static was heard before she sighed in defeat. I felt her hand slap my ear hard irritably to place the comms unit in my ear.

"Oi, Hyuuga," I heard Zach say tranquilly.

"What?"

"I know how to get you guys out through the vents."

I laughed sarcastically, "How can you do that? We don't even know where we are."

He laughed back at me in a mocking way, "Well, I do. The comms units have a dang tracker, so you better do what I say."

I stayed silent as I continued to "run" wherever my body would take me.

"Up ahead you're going to have a choice to turn either left or right. Go left."

"We're going left!" I yelled back at Mikan. Determination shone in her dull black eyes as she began to speed up. As soon as we turned left Zachary began to talk once more, "Now be careful up ahead there's a-"

Zachary Williams didn't get to finish whatever he was about to say because in that moment I crashed into a vent cover which led outside and I went "flying" out with Polka right behind me. We fell in a pile of newly raked leaves; I was on top of her.

I was panting… panting because I had never done so much exercise in a mission since the day she had left. She, however, breathed like she had only run the 5 miles we ran at school during P.E. For a moment, I felt like this was all a dream; as if she had never left me; as if she never chose another guy over me. I lay down on her chest still panting. I felt her bored eyes studying me trying to read my next move. Her bloody red lips flashed into my mind. I had no control over my body as I managed to push my upper body up and crashed my lips onto hers softly.

**Flashback**

_**"Ne, Natsume, why the heck do you have shoujo manga with you a lot?" she asked innocently.**_

_** Volume three of Shugo Chara slipped of my face. I turned to look at her boredly. Her chocolate eyes twinkled in curiousity. Her pink lips curved into a serene smile for me as she sat down on one of tree's roots besides me.**_

_** The truth was I had nothing else to read… Narumi-sensei had condemned me to shoujo manga only because I had put my whole fan club's members on fire after they took Ruka's bunny to threaten him into kissing each of them. I would've told her, but it seemed to troublesome to have her scold me for that. I beckoned for her to come closer to me.**_

_** With a confused face she got nearer to me. "Closer…" I mumbled.**_

_** As soon as she got close enough I whispered in her face, "So I can learn to do this…" and I closed the gap between our faces.**_

_** As soon as I broke the kiss, I put my hands in my pockets and walked away as I heard her screaming her head off at me.**_

**End of Flashback**

I broke the kiss and smirked, "You know… you used to taste better."

"You effing idiot…" she whispered softly in reply, "That was my second first kiss… that was saved for Zachary… you effing idiot…"

I raised my eyebrow, "Who took your first one?"

"A pervert disguised as a cat," she said as she began to sit up.

I stood up with her as I replied, "What a smart pervert."

"Oi, Mi!" I heard a shout from far away. I turned to look at Zach who seemed to have finally escaped the academy. He waved his hand trying to get her to go to him.

**I hope he buys you flowers****  
><strong>**I hope he holds your hand****  
><strong>**Give you all his hours****  
><strong>**When he has the chance****  
><strong>**Take you to every party****  
><strong>**'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance****  
><strong>**Do all the things I should have done****  
><strong>**When I was your man****  
><strong>**Do all the things I should have done****  
><strong>**When I was your man**

"I'm going!" she shouted as she sprinted off.

She sprinted off to the one who held her heart without a single word for me except for the one thought she transmitted to me using the Alice she had stolen:

_**Thank you…**_

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**

** Please don't get mad guys! I would've update sooner, but I've been really busy when I'm not utterly lazy, so please forgive me! Sorry for the grammatical errors since I didn't have much time to check it thoroughly! I'll be updating this story once I get the Royal Romance update out of my way! So please R&R guys!**

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**


	4. My Confession

I scrolled through my phone occasionally stopping to read posts from my friends in America.

"Oi, Zach."

I heard some rustling coming from inside his closet, "Huh?"

"Mei and Kenji started dating again," I told him the news about our two closest friends.

I heard Zach coming out of his closet with a heap of clothes in his arms. He stuffed them randomly inside of his army green duffel bag and muttered tiredly, "I give them three days…"

I continued scrolling through my phone. I heard the familiar "zip" of his duffel. I bothered to look up from my phone and looked at him. "How long are you going to be gone?"

He walked to his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, "He said a month at least, but that I shouldn't get my hopes up. I guess that means I'll most probably be gone a good two months.

"That sucks," I muttered breathlessly throwing myself on his bed, "I can't believe your uncle Jacob would actually call back for you…"

Silence met my statement...

No sooner had I closed my eyes and lied down, I felt something soft on my lips and realized Zachary had just kissed me for the first time ever.

I opened my eyes and saw him smirking, "I just stole your 2nd first kiss."

I smirked at him and replied back, "Sorry Zach, that there was my 3rd first kiss. My second one was already stolen."

He lifted his and sat up as he muttered furiously, "Well you can go to hell with that bastard."

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes once more.

I felt his soft lips on mine.

I felt his soft lips on mine once more.

I opened my eyes and looked at his teasing lavender eyes, "At least I managed to steal two more kisses from you than the other guy."

I closed my eyes once and threw my arm on my forehead. "You only stole one more than the other guy," Hyuuga's face randomly came into my mind, "that guy stole both of my first ones."

"Well da-"

I could almost see him clench his teeth and fists in unison through my closed eyes. I felt something I hadn't felt troughout my body in quite a while… a feeling I didn't want to lose to… the feeling that used to be my old cover: ha-

"It's time to go. I'll see you in a month or two, Mi," Zachary stood up interrupting my current thoughts.

I stood up with him as well, "Wait, are they going to transport you or what?"

"I figured you'd want to go with me to the airport; I told them I'd walk. It only takes ten minutes to get over there on foot anyways."

I walked out from his room behind him. The hallway was silent… the comfortable kind of silence… at least not for Zachary…

"This dang hallway is too silent…" he muttered.

I scoffed ready to reply to him something like, "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

He was too fast for me though and when I least expected it, he carried me and placed me on his shoulders.

"Zachary Williams! What the hell are you doing! Put me down this dang instance!"

I heard him chuckle one of his rare chuckles, "I'm not planning too."

I kept hitting his back with my hands tightly balled into fists. Despite my strong and loud protesting, he didn't put me down. We walked out on the street and he didn't both putting me down. I eventually learned to block out the stares of everyone on the streets and sidewalk and just kept scrolling randomly throughout my phone.

"Hey, Mi?"

"What the hell do you want Zach?" I spat frustrated.

"I'll put you down."

I almost let go of my phone, but luckily caught it with my spare hand. Since when had Zachary just said things like that without a catch…?

"If you smile," I could practically since his signature smirk.

"I swear I will wipe that smirk off your face you excuse for a boyfriend. You know I don't smile."

"Hmm… then what do you call the thing you did with your lips when we first met?"

**Flashback**

"I-I'm Mikan S-Sak… sorry… my name is Mikan Y-Yukihara," I stuttered. I went from Sakura to Yukihara. I went from happy to sad. I went from uphill to downhill… just what else did I have to lose…?

My 6th grade teacher, Leighton-sensei, smiled at me happily and said with her delicate voice, "Please treat Mikan very well. Zachary will be your partner Mikan."

I couldn't understand anything at all… what had I done? Sure, I was broken-hearted, but I left everything just because of that only to end up in some foreign country…? The principal here had told me that no one other than two people besides himself understood Japanese: My 6th grade teacher and the boy Leighton-sensei had called Zachary.

I received scowls coming from other girls inside the classroom… it was dang obvious… this would eventually become Japan…

I cussed under my breath in Japanese.

"You don't seem like the type of girl that would cuss y'know," I heard a casual voice talk back to me in Japanese.

A manga slid off the person's face… he was a boy… a rather handsome one at that… one look at those lavender eyes had you go crazy. I could've grown crazy as well, but I had spent most of my life with Natsume…

"I don't seem like the type to cut myself either, huh? But still…"

The boy turned to me and gave me this scaringly casual look, "You might want to stop."

I rolled up my sleeve a bit… "I will…"

I did stop… I realized I was stupid for cutting myself over some silly boy.

"Hey, Zach!" I saw a boy with blonde hair calling for him; he gave him a crimson rose he held in his hand, "A member from your fan club sent you this."

I looked at them confused. Was that English…?

Zachary nodded and took the rose. He examined it before muttering, "Red's the color for 'love'; did you know that…?"

I looked at him dumbfounded, but nodded casually.

He threw the rose at my chest and it landed on my skirt. "You can have it Yukihara-san. You obviously need it."

I took the rose in my hands and looked at him. Nothing except happiness was left inside me… Zachary seemed nice… I could at least use the last ounce of my happiness on him. After all, he was the first person I encountered here that spoke Japanese _and_ used honorifics. I held the rose to my chest tightly and looked him straight in the eye. Giving him what I knew would be the last one for a long time, I smiled, "Thank you very much. And, please call me Mikan."

**End of Flashback**

"That there was called talking. I don't know if you know that 'talking' is what we're doing right now."

"Mi, I'm serious. Smile and I'll put you down."

"Let's say I do, okay?" I supposed, "How would you know if I was? I'm not facing you," I told him hoping he'd call of the whole smiling thing.

"I'm your boyfriend. I think I can sense when you smile," he said tightening his grip on me.

I covered my mouth with my hand reluctantly and moved my lips upward. I lowered them back to a tight line. "Happy now?"

"You didn't even smile Mi," he stated boredly.

"I thought you said you were my boyfriend."

"I want a REAL smile."

"Well prepare to carry me another five minutes."

A whole minute passed with silence other than the passing people and cars before he just said randomly, "Monkey pants."

"What did you say…?" I asked wierded out.

Then he nonchalantly said, "Monkey pants."

I was still for a few seconds before I burst out laughing, "Monkey Pants…? Are you dang serious…?" I hit his back continuously harder and harder than the last two times.

We arrived at the airport and he put me down, "Thank God you finally decided to laugh. My poor shoulder was getting cramps.

"_Flight 462 to America will be taking off shortly. Please arrive to Gate 6 in Terminal 1 within 10 minutes. Thank you!_"

"Well that's my call Mi, bye."

"Bye."

He embraced me in a tight manner and bent down to kiss my lips.

"Now you stole my 6th first kiss."

He raised an eyebrow of his, "Enlighten me, would you? How many first kisses do you have…?"

"As many as needed," I responded.

He let go of me and looked me in my eyes, "Mi, your eyes… they're not black… they're brown…"

_I dang hate Natsume Hyuuga! I hate him! I hate his guts! I hate his stubbornness! I hate everything about him! I wish he would just die…!_

"What about now? Are they still brown?"

He sighed, "Mi, why the hell do you want them black? They're pretty when they're hazel?"

"Black is my new signature color remember…? I'm not going to trade them for that dang hazel," I shuddered with a scowl on my face, "They remind me of that damned chocolate for Valentine's Day."

Zack just sighed in a defeated way, "Fine then… keep them any color you want. I'll still love you anyways, okay…?"

He hugged me one more time and walked away toward the terminal. From far away I saw him turn back, so I could read his mind.

_And tell Hyuuga to stay away from my girl…_

I sent his mind a small smile and walked outside the Terminal.

I kept my eyes on my phone trying to avoid the light hitting my eyes… I could see through the reflection of my phone that they were still brown.

I felt myself crash into someone and fell back on the concrete.

"Watch where you're going you re-" I growled, but trailed off, "Hyuuga…"

He stared at me, his crimson eyes wide in shock… "Y-your eyes… th-they're b-"

I felt them change from brown to black…

_Thank goodness…_

"What about my eyes you retard?" I spat back at him as I got up and began to walk.

He continued to stutter as if it was normal and he had never done it before, "T-They- brown… h-hazel… they changed to black!"

I heard him begin to run up to me. He quickly blocked my path to which I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Move out of my way _Bloody Prince_…" I snarled at him.

He grabbed my wrist firmly. "LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!"

I heard him laugh dryly, "I don't plan to _Polka_."

"I have a dang name you know! It's Yukihara!"

"You sure about that?" he inquired, "Last time I checked, I was Hyuuga and not Bloody Prince."

I scoffed knowingly, "You sure about that, _honey_? I think Bloody Prince is the perfect name for you. Besides Ruka, you're the Prince of the school, are you not? Plus, all the blood you poured out of people during your missions, well let's just say that makes you bloody. You _became_ the Bloody Prince simply because you couldn't stand up for your weak self."

We were in front of an empty park to which he grabbed me by the neck and put me against the nearest Oak Tree. "Face it! Your damn weak! You can't fend for yourself!"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I DID THAT FOR AOI! BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF I FOUND OUT THAT YOU KILLED PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU WERE TO WEAK TO FEND FOR YOURSELF!"

"You _know_ I killed people in my missions back in America. And you know what? It took me a while, but I got used to it and enjoyed."

I felt him tighten his grip on my neck as if he was ready to snap it any moment now. "And why's that?"

"BECAUSE I WAS KILLING MYSELF AS I DID IT!"

He let go of me when he heard my sudden confession, and I fell down straight to the Oak's large roots.

His large and uncut raven hair fell down from their messy position of covered his face. For once, I heard _THE_ Natsume Hyuuga talk in quivering voice full of fear, "Your… alice shape… don't tell… please…"

I looked up towards the branches of Oak that were adorned in beautiful green leaves. Many fell down onto my face delicately as I lowered my tone of voice to a soft one. "Fine then… I won't."

Ringing was heard coming from Natsume's pocket. He looked up immediately to me. I gestured towards his pocket with my head. He pulled out a phone and answered his call.

"Hello?"

His face became like stone.

He nodded his head, "Yeah… she's here with me…"

A moment of silence passed.

"Sure."

He looked at me. "What?"

"It's for you."

"Who is it…?"

"It's Imai…"

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**

**OKAY SO LET'S MAKE THIS QUICK! THANKS FOR READING! THANK FOR THE REVIEWS! SORRY I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ANSWER THEM! I REALLY AM! AND BUH-BYE BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS I WILL CHECK THEM WHEN I COME BACK FROM SCHOOL SO BUH-BYE!**

**0;0 0;0 0;0 0;0**


End file.
